1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extracting blowers. Specifically, this invention relates to extracting blowers that intake atmospheric air including liquid and solid particles and that separate the liquid and solid particles from the atmospheric air thereby generating clean air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blowers for cooling and ventilation are well known in the industry. However, environmental air contaminants, such as airborne dust, water and other liquid vapors, and other light matter create a problem for blowers and their use. The contaminants become trapped in the blower itself, creating a build-up or sludge, which diminishes the effectiveness and useful life of the blower. Of greater significance, blowers that are unable to clean the air from these contaminants will pass them through and blow them on the area being cooled. Often, this area includes equipment that is sensitive to such contaminants, such as electrical equipment, rotating equipment and other structures and machines. It would therefore be a useful improvement on industrial blowers to include an improved design to remove such contaminants.
Prior art includes several designs for blowers that scrub blown air. However, many of these blowers rely on gravity to assist in the separation of the contaminants from the air, and therefore are only effective in removing larger contaminant particles. Other blowers use a complex system of baffles, filters, secondary pressure pumps or fully enclosed housings, which are difficult to maintain, clean and operate. It would therefore be a useful improvement to blower fans for the design to remove dust and liquid contaminants from the intake air while using relatively few moving parts and having convenient internal access for case in maintenance and operation.